Chapter 4: Mysterious Lost Sands
Mysterious Lost Sands is the fourth chapter in Bug Fables. Plots The team find out from Professor Neolith that the artifact they got from the Honey Factory isn't complete - it's just a half of the Ancient Key. Team Slacker arives with the results of their scouting: the other half is in the Sand Castle, and the key to get into the castle has been broken up into two parts. The trio go back to Defiant Root and find out from it's mayor that one of the caste keys is with the bandits and the other has been lost in the Lost Sands. They find a bug in the well, who gives them an old key for 30 berries. They then head towards the Bandit Hideout in the desert, and find the key half there. This turns out to be a trap set up by the bandits, who overwhelm the team. When they come to themselves in the prison of the Bandit Hideout, Kabbu realizes that he can help the team escape by digging through the soil, learning the Beetle Dig field skill. But they must also be extra careful, as their weapons and items have been stolen by the Bandits. After finding Vi's Beemerang and all other items they face Astotheles, the leader of Bandits. He informs the team that the Bandits were working for the Wasps to defeat the team so that they will be awarded by the Wasps (as seen by the team just before they get back their items), and gives them the key after being defeated. Another piece of the key is then found in roach village ruins in the Lost Sands, the path to which is also blocked by a log that only Kabbu is able to dig through. As the team walk back to the desert, a Dune Scorpion attacks them. Just when they think that the beast is dead, it gets back up and badly wounds Leif, causing a weird growth to sprout out of him in procces. Zasp sudenly appears, finishes off the Scorpion and pathes up Leif's wound. While unconscious, Leif hears voices about a failed experiment. The two keys combined raise the Sand Castle from the ground. Inside it lays The Watcher, who guards the remaining piece of the Ancient Key, the final artifact needed to reach the Everlasting Sapling. The trio defeat it, and find a Blue Gem it leaves before disappearing, as well as the Key. However, as they walk outside of the castle, Zasp appears again, informing them that Ant Kingdom just got attacked by the Wasps. They head back to the city and try to reach the Queen, and find Wasp King in the throne room. They try to stop them, but the Wasp King summons a beam of fire that takes them out, and successfully steals the key from them. Maki then appears to temporarily stop the Wasp King from further actions, but as the key itself is already taken away, they must pursuit the King and get it back. Maki then joins the team to explore the Far Grasslands and find a way to reach Wasp Kingdom. Areas * Bandit Hideout * Sand Castle Enemies * Bandit * Thief * Burglar * Astotheles (Mini-boss) * Dune Scorpion (Mini-boss) * Krawler * Warden * Haunted Cloth * The Watcher (Boss) * Broodmother (Optional boss) * Tidal Wyrm (Optional boss) * Kali (Optional mini-boss) * Cenn (Optional mini-boss) * Pisci (Optional mini-boss) Medals * Frostbite * Meditate * Strong Start * Berserker * A.D.B.P Enhancer * Antlion Jaws Quest Rewards * Freeze Resistance * First Plating Purchaseable Merab * Freeze Resistance Shades * Meditate * Power Exchange Quests * Vi's Requst * It's Too Hot! * Butler Missing! * Power Plant Investigation. * Bandit Hunt * Stolen Item * Explorer Check! * Huuuuuuuuuu...!!! * Ore Wanted * Lost Item Category:Chapters